I've been smiling in the rain for too long
by Grandmaster Rumi-chan
Summary: It's been 9 months since the whole Kyoto tragedy and Soujirou has discovered the uncontrolable emotions that lay dormant inside him for 11 years. Can the Kenshin-gumi help Soujirou be normal?
1. Reflections

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Soujirou Seta or any other characters from Rurouni Kenshin, but if I could it would go like this (hours later) and that's what I'd do if I owned the RK characters, (in which I don't for the millionth time already) Now on with the story!

The light drizzle of the rain tapped around the water-drenched cave I had been lodging in for the past 3 days, and was finally starting to let up. My hakama were soaking and the water had seaped through my gi to my button-up shirt that I wore beneath it. Aside from being drenched I was also starving. I had lost a lot of weight in the last 3 days, I could tell by how my hakama tied lose around my waist and the sleeves of my button shirt hung around my wrist. I ate the last of my food last night and now my stomach was crying for more. I hadn't got much sleep either, thanks to the constant lightning and thunder that thrashed around outside of my tiny cave. But during these past three days, I've had some time to………reflect. Reflect on the time I spent with Shishio-san, the fight with Himura-san, and the event that took place10 years ago. 

When I was with Shishio-san, he said that the weak died and the strong lived. I've practicly grown up with that truth and all the time I believed it was true. I wanted to became strong, I wanted to be like Shishio-san. I killed with no mercy. I've killed so many people, but killing people wasn't……..wasn't really what I wanted to do. If your strong you live if your weak you die, I know I'm weak, I lost to Himura-san, but is being weak all that bad? Maybe…..maybe if I wonder for 10 years, I'll find the truth for myself.

The rain showered around the my little cave, and my stomach screamed for food. a freezing gust of wind blew and my wet clothes didn't help. I felt extremly tired and closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke, I was in a state of shock. For a second, I had know idea where I was, which scared me pretty good. For a second I thought I was back with Shishio-san. And when I finally came to my senses, and relized I wasn't whith Shishio-san, I……I started to cry. The cold wind froze my icey tears to my face and I shivered. It had stopped raining now, but I didn't want to go just yet. my clothes were still soaking wet, and my body shivered all over from the icy cold. Tears. They were still new to me. It felt starange………not crying for 10 years, or not feeling any emotions at all……….and now crying, it just…..didn't make sense. I sat there freezing in the damp cave crying for maybe a half hour. I really didn't feel anything, I just creid. 

After I had finished crying, I sat there, in my saoking wet clothes, in the damp cave freezing to death, but I did not shiver, nor did I think. My mind was just blank. The smell of rain hung heavy in the air and soon there would be another downpour. I knew I had to leave, if I wanted to survive, but some how I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Another pair of tearrs streamed down my cheeck and rolled of my small chin into a puddle of water and made a loud dripp noise. Some more tears followed, but I quikly wiped them off my face. I listened to the drip drip of the water fallling of the roof of the cave into puddles of water below that had been left by the rain. 

Then I heard noise that was not the constant drip of the rain, but someone approching. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword and listened quietly. It was the voice of a man and a young boy, maybe about 12 or 13. The voice of the man I heard before, but the young boy's I did not recognize. I crouched closer towards the entrance of the cave, my hand still clutching to the hilt of my sword, and listened to their conversation.

"…….It sure is wet out here." Said the young boy. "Look at this mud."

"What do you expect baka, it's been raining for three days straight." Said the voice of the older man. I knew his voice from somwhere, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I heard them walk around a bit and then the younger one came towards my cave.

"Hora, Sano, I found a cave over here!" the younger boy yelled to his friend. Sano? I've always been bad with names…….

"Well, look inside! What are you wating for!?" Sano yelled. He was coming. I clutched the hilt of my sword and…..

"Sano! Yahiko! They're you are! I've been looking all over for you! Kaoru-dono and I have been quite worried that I have." That voice……..

"Hey Kenshin! Look I found a cave!" it was the……it was…..Himura-san….

"Well look inside Yahiko." Himura-san said walking towards the cave where I was.

"Okay." Yahiko, Himura-san, and Sano looked in the cave all at once. I slowly unsheathed my sword.

"Seta…..Soujirou….? Is that you?" Himura-san said with a rather surprised look on his face.


	2. Fuyu no Sora

Disclaimer: Nani? Again!? I told you! *gives Rumiko evil look* Eee! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Innocence, there, happy!? *gives Rumiko another evil look* *Rumiko cowers behind a nearby sofa*

~Kaze~Itai Ame~Sakebi-goe~Kireta Ito~Fuyu no Sora~Boku wa naze waratte'ru no?~Wakaranai~Nakushita yo~

*********************************************************************************

"Seta……Soujirou?" Himura-san asked, but I didn't intend to answer. I don't even think he even asked, just "said". I stood there in my soaking clothes in the rain drenched cave, kneeling as I held on to the hilt of my sword. Yep, I bet I looked pretty strange. I thought of something to say, but nothing came to mind. A cold gust of wind blow, and attacked my wet clothes. 

"Achoo!" I said rather loudly. Now I felt really strange.

"Soujirou……." Himura-san said again. Please don't say anything about my sneeze. Please don't say any-

"Are you sick?" the red-haired man asked. Gah! Why did I have to sneeze? Stupid- achoo. Darn, achoo! Am I getting- achoo! Achoo!

"I'm not –achoo- sick." I said trying to hold back my sneeze. I hadn't sneezed these last three days, why was I sneezing now?

"Oro? But you just-?" 

"Achoo!" I sneezed again, interrupting Himura-san's sentence. 

"I think you are sick, Soujirou." Himura-san smiled. I sneezed again. My body started to feel hot and my nose got stuffy. I let go of my sword and sat down. I didn't feel so good all of a sudden. Himura-san walked over to me, while Sano-san and Yahiko-chan stood there watching. 

I watched him as he came closer, he put his right hand on his forehead and then I watched him as he put his left hand on my forehead. He stood holding his hand on his forehead and his other hand on my forehead. Another gust of wind blow and I sneezed again. He took his hand of my forehead and his other hand of my forehead.

"Anone, Soujirou, you have a temperature." Himura-san said with a worried tone in his voice. Worried? Was he……..really worried about me? Himura-san, the Battousai, who caused the whole incident that forever changed my life? Was he really the same man standing in front of me? 

"Please……let me help you." He said holding out his hand to help me up. Right then, my whole life flashed before me. The stormy night tragedy, meeting Shishio-san, being in the Juppongatana, killing………

fighting Himura-san……..everything. 

"Please, Soujirou, please let me help you." He held out his hand. I started to lift my trembling hand. I watched it raise, I felt as if I had lost all control of it. As it raised to meet Himura-san's, I felt smacking his own hand away. Yes, that was what I was going to do. My hand below his hand, and I raised it back and………..I grabbed his hand. Himura-san smiled. What the…….I was goining to…….but I………okay, maybe I should leave that thought alone, it's hurting my head. 

Himura-san smiled as he helped me get to my feet. A cool wind swiveled around the air causing me to sneezed three times in a row. 

"Are you alright Soujirou?" Himura-san said as he put his hand on my shoulder. He quickly drew his hand away from my soaking gi. And had a puzzled look on his face.

"Soujirou, your…….all wet." Himura-san said. Like I didn't already know that already.

"No wonder why you've been sneezing, your drenched!" Sano-san said as he tugged the sleeve of my gi. 

Yahiko-chan looked up at the sky ominously. "Hey, Kenshin, Sano, looks like it's gonna start raining. We should go back to the Dojo if we want to get home dry."

Himura-san looked up at the sky and sniffed the air. "Your right, Yahiko, we should start back, I wouldn't want Kaoru-dono worrying about us." Dojo? Did Himura-san own a Dojo? I didn't remember Shishio-san saying anything about Himura-san owning a Dojo. I was curious to see. 

"Well, come on now Soujirou, what are you waiting for?" Himura-san said as he motioned me to follow him and his to companions. I stared at him for a moment and then at the winter sky above me, a gust of wind blew past my soaking body swaying my ragged clothes in the back and forth. I closed my eyes and let the cold wind blow my hot face. I ignored Himura-san and his friends for a moment. I was in my own world now. I ignored there shouting for just a moment. I slightly tilted my head back. I felt tiny of sprinkles of rain sting my face. I let out a little laugh without noticing that I had let it out. 

"Hey Soujirou!" Sano-san yelled in my ear. I sighed, as I came back to Earth. 

"Look, we're going back to the Dojo now before it starts raining. Are you coming or what?" Sano-san said sounding frustrated.

"I'm coming." I said I walked down the hill, following Himura-san and Yahiko-chan.

"Hey!" Sano-san said. "Where are you going!" Sano-san yelled to us.

"You better hurry up if you don't want to get left behind Sano." Himura-san answered as he walked down the hill.

"Yea Sano, better hurry up!" Yahiko-chan teased.

"That's it Yahiko your going to get it now!" Sano-san said as he chased off after Yahiko-chan who was already running down the hill.

Himura-san only smiled. I watched them, and laughed. But at the same time, I wanted to join in the chase for some reason. I tilted my head to look up at the sky. 

"Smells like rain." I said smiling. I had a feeling I would find a piece of the truth I had been searching for real soon…..


	3. You're not yet stronger than me

Disclaimer: does anyone even read any these anyway? 

A/N: For the translation of the * words, see the bottom of the story

~ Hora, abunai yo ~ Boku ni ima fureta nara kireru kara ~ Kimi wa mada ~ Boku yori mo tsuyoku nai ~ Wakaru yo ne ~ *

As I walked down the streets of Tokyo, the sun was setting and a light drizzle hung in the air. My legs were starting to get tired around I was starving. I haven't eaten for an hour when Himura-san gave me some onigiri*. I wanted to ask if we were getting closer to the Dojo, but something inside me said I shouldn't, so I just kept my mouth shut. As I walked through Tokyo, I looked at the different houses, I didn't even know what I was looking for. I just………looked. 

As we approached one house, I could smell fire and yelling inside. 

"Oh great, what did bufu* do know?" Yahiko-chan rolled his eyes.

"Yahiko, you shouldn't tease Kaoru-dono's cooking, she tries very hard." Scolded Himura-san.

'Yea, she tries hard to poison us all with her cooking!" laughed Sano-san.

"Now Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru-dono is a very good cook and I happen to like her cooking a lot." Himura-san said in protest. I watched them fight, keeping my mouth shut.

Just then, a young woman with long dark hair burst through the house with a concerned look on her face.

"Ken-san!' the woman said as she ran over and glomped Himura-san. Was this the Kaoru-san that Himura-san talked about?

"Oro!?" said a shocked Himura-san.

"Oh Ken-san it was awful! I tried to talk her out of it but she went ahead with it in anyway! And then before I knew it, the whole house was filled with smoke and I had put out the fire all by my self!" said the dark-haired woman still clutching Himura-san's neck. Just then, another woman with her hair tied back wearing a yellow kimono burst through the door and walked over to Himura-san and the dark-haired woman.

"Megumi, just what do you think you're doing!?" she angrily yelled. 

"What do you think your doing, trying to burn the house down like that with your horrible cooking! It's a good thing Ken-san came to rescue me." Megumi-san said rubbing her face against Himura-san's shoulder.

"Horrible……..cooking!? How dare you insult me like that Megumi!!!" The second girl screamed as she rolled the sleeves of her kimono up. 

"Megumi-dono, Kaoru-dono, please stop fighting!" begged Himura-san but it was no use, they were already going at it. 

"Kaoru, I've had enough of your awful cooking! You should just quit all together!" Hollered Megumi-san

"Please Kaoru-dono!" Himura-san tried to beg again, but it didn't work.

"Who says you should be able to decide who should cook or not! You don't even live here!" Kaoru-san yelled fiercely. 

"Please stop fighting! We have a guest!" Himura-san said making a last attempt to try to brake up there fight. And hey, what do you know, it worked.

"A guest? Ken-san, why didn't you say so?" Megumi-san said as she looked around. 

Himura-san sighed a sigh of relief. "Yes a guest. His name is Seta Soujirou and he-" Kaoru-san interrupted Himura-san in the middle of his sentence.

"Seta Soujirou as in Tenken no Soujirou*?! The right hand man of Shishio Makoto?!" Kaoru-san asked in a shaky voice. There was a silence after she asked her question that hung around for an annoyingly long time. I stared at the ground, feeling unwanted. The shadows were starting to grow longer and the wind was cooler. I could feel a sneeze coming on, but I immediately stopped with my hand. A took a deep breath, we had already been standing here for about a minute and no one had said a thing. That's when Himura-san broke in.

"Hai*, he is Tenken no Soujirou, and he is ill and will be staying with us until he recovers." He just had to say I was ill. I felt another sneeze coming on, and this time couldn't stop. 

"Achoo!" what would Shishio-san say if he saw me sneezing in front of the enemy? I sneezed again. And again, I must of sneezed about eight times. Gee, and I thought I felt stupid before, but sneezing in front everyone, I feel dying.

"Oh my you are sick." Megumi-san said feeling my temperature. 

"Now, you have nothing to worry about, Soujirou. Megumi-dono is a very talented doctor. A woman doctor? Himura-san sure does have a variety of friends. Megumi-san grabbed me by the shoulder but drew her hand away quickly away.

"Your soaking wet!" Megumi-san said as she drew her hand away from my gi. Gee, you think?

"He has been sitting in a water logged cave for the past three days during the storm." Informed Himura-san. 

"You poor thing!" Megumi-san said to comfort me. But I didn't feel comforted, I didn't want her to pity me. "Come inside and we'll get you all fixed up." She said motioning for me to follow her. I followed her to the house and walked inside. 

"You'll have ignore the smoky smell. Kaoru doesn't know how to cook." Megumi-san said as we walked through the house. It was a medium sized house with a Dojo the read "Kamiya Kasshin Kendo School" Kamiya? So Himura-san doesn't own a Dojo. I shrugged and followed Megumi-san.

"Ken-san, would you please get Soujirou-san one of your nemaki* so he can get into some dry clothes." Asked Megumi-san as we walked into one of the bedrooms. 

"Soujirou-san, this will be your room. Wait here until Ken-san brings you one of his nemaki* to change into so you could out those wet. I'll be back in a few minutes with some food." Megumi-san stated and then she left the room, shutting the door, leaving all alone. 

I looked around the room from where I was standing. The room was empty except for futon of to the side. I could hear the rain through the walls, we had made it just in time. It was warm inside the room so at the moment I didn't mind being soaked down to my tabi*, but I was really, really hungry. When Megumi-san mentioned food, I wonder what kind of food. I really wanted some yakitori and shabu-shabu with onigiri and some ocha*. My stomach growled. Just thinking about food made my mouth start watering. 

"Soujirou?" It was Himura-san. He slowly opened the door and stepped in. he smiled at me.

"Here Soujirou, you can use one of my nemaki." He said smiling as he handed me the nemaki. I could here the soft pitter patter of the rain outside it was dark outside and the light of the full moon shown in from the window.

"Domo arigatou gozimasu*, Himura-san." I finally managed to get out, but somehow I wanted to say more. I took the nemaki from him. 

"There is a towel too to dry yourself of with." Himura-san informed me.

"Domo*" I replied, but somehow……I wanted to say more. 

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do." Smiled Himura-san. Least? Was he feeling……sorry for me? 

"I'll leave you to change." Himura-san said and then he left, leaving me alone once more. I stared at the nemaki for a few seconds. I could hear the rain outside. The moonlight illuminated the nemaki making it seem brighter in the 

(A/N: since I'm using it a lot, a nemaki is a sleeping kimono.) I untied my hakama 

and slipped it off and tossed it in the corner. I took of my gi and under shirt and set them neatly in the same corner. (A/N: I won't go into much detail with the rest of this ~_^) 

After I was finished, I wiped off my body with the towel Himura-san gave me and put on the nemaki. It was a little big, but it fit me pretty good. I walked over to the futon and lied down in it, covering the blanket up to my chin. It was so soft and comfy, it's been a while since I slept in a real bed. I listened to the rain outside, which had cleared up a bit. I yawned and turned over to my side, and closed my eyes, and fell asleep immediately.

~ Soujirou's dream ~

When I awoke, I was in a place filled with bones. There was a foul smell that hung around and a damp fog clouded my eyes. As I stood up, I heard a _crunch_ beneath my feet and looked down. I was standing on human bones!!! I immediately jumped, hoping to fly up in the air and get away from the bones, but I only fell back. I was up to my ankles and wrist in human bones now, and I immediately stood up. 

"Where am I?!" I said looking around. There were human bones as far as I could see. A thick cloud of fog covered my eyes, and I couldn't see a thing.

"Tasukete*!" I yelled out, but I got no reply. I could feel my pulse rising and I stated to panic.

"Someone, anyone, help me!" I screamed again, but I still got no reply. I franticly looked around. That's when I saw it. A somewhat large shadow coming towards me. I wanted to run, but my body was frozen.

"W-who a-are you!?" I yelled out, as I reached out for my sword, but it wasn't there! They started to come closer, and sweat started to pour down my face. I couldn't remember ever being this scared. As it drew closer to me the fog started to let up, revealing the shadows true form. 

"Konnichiwa*, Soujirou." It was Shishio-san and Yumi-san!

"Shishio-san, Yumi-san is that really you!?" I said staring in disbelief. No, Shishio-san and Yumi-san were dead! They couldn't be……unless this was where I thought it was……which I hoped it wasn't were I thought it wasn't, I really hoped it was the place I thought it was.

"Irasshaimase*, Soujirou." Yumi-san said to me.

"W-welcome to where?" I said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"To Hell." Shishio-san said pointing to the bone-lined floor. I knew it. I must be dreaming or something, or I died in my sleep, I didn't think my fever was that bad.

"Shishio-san……" Did Shishio-san somehow know how I let Himura-san help me? No. he couldn't have, it was impossible.

"Hmm…..what's all this?" said another voice from the fog. It was Houji-san.

"Houji-san, is that really you?" I asked, but somehow I didn't feel so surprised to see him. 

"Ah, Soujirou, I haven't seen you for I while." Stated Houji-san. Well, you obviously haven't seen me, your dead. 

"Oh? Where's Usui-san?" I asked curiously. Just then, I heard another voice. 

" Sumi masen*, but did someone say my name?" Asked Usui-san, this time, I wasn't surprised at all.

"What is every one doing here? What am I doing here?" I asked finally, every one moved closer to me. 

"Well, Soujirou, I've been a little concerned about you lately." Shishio-san informed me. Did he know about Himura-san?

"I swear, I didn't mean it!" I said trying to force out a smile, but it one didn't surface. 

"Oh, Soujirou, you seem to have read my mind." Shishio-san smiled sarcastically. 

"I didn't mean to! I was sick and I needed help!" I said as I tried to back away, but my feet stood frozen to the ground. 

"Don't you know that you should never get help from the enemy?" Shishio-san said stepping closer to me. "I think you to be taught a lesson." I wanted to run away, but I was still frozen. I could feel as the sweat started to pour down my face, not only because I was getting nervous, it was getting hotter. Shishio-san started walking closer to me. Then something really crazy started to happen, every thing was fading away into blackness, soon, even Yumi-san, Usui-san, and Houji-san disappeared, and all that was left was me and Shishio-san in a world engulfed by darkness. There was no wind, no smells, just pure darkness, but somehow, Shishio-san and I were illuminated by some unseen light. 

"Draw your sword, Soujirou." Shishio-san said as reached for his Mugenjin. My hand fell to my side and to my surprise I found a sword, but not my sword, a shinai* was in it's place instead. 

"What did I tell you about using shinai and bokken* Soujirou?" Shishio-san said charging at me, and I swerved to the right, I barley evaded that attack.

"In this world, only the fittest survive. If your strong you live if your weak you die." Shishio-san said as he prepared to charge at me again. I got into the battojutsu stance, and feeling really silly doing it with a shinai. 

"You think you can beat me with that shinai Soujirou?!" Shishio-san said swiping upwards. I blocked the slash with the shinai, causing it to shatter to a thousand pieces, flying in every way, and then sinking in to the shadows below me. Shishio-san took a step back and looked at me.

"You may be strong, but you'll _always _be second to me!" Shishio-san yelled as he swiped his sword on the shadowy floor causing it to ignite. I had nothing to protect me this time, this was the end. I wave of fear swam through my body, but I just closed my eyes, took a deep breath and shook it of with a smile.

~ Back to reality ~

I woke up with a sudden stir, and looked around. I was back at the Dojo, in my warm bed. It was gray outside, but there was no rain, but Kami-sama* was I cold. I looked to the corner to where I had set my close and to my surprise they had been hung up! I walked over to my close and picked them up. They were washed and every thing! I took off the nemaki that Himura-san had lent me and hung it up in place of my clothes and quickly got dressed. I looked around the room for my sword and I couldn't see it, so picked up the futon to see if somehow it had gotten under there, but it wasn't. I stood in the center of the room letting my eyes stray around the room, but I didn't see it. My stomach growled and all of a sudden I got really hungry. I walked towards the room, lightly opening and gently stepped outside I into the hall gently and then I quietly shut the door. I walked through the hall, and then heard a battle cry and heard the whoosh sound a sword makes when it is swiped through the air and doesn't hit anything. 

I looked inside the room finding a Dojo and Kaoru-san practicing her sword skills with a bokken. So she was the one who ran this Dojo, very interesting. I stood there, watching her practicing, she was pretty good, but she would be as strong as me. 

********************************************************************************************

Here are the translations of the words I used in my fic:

Hora, abunai yo…..: A part of one of Soujirou's image song "Innocence". It translates to "Hey, watch out, touch me and I'll cut you, your not yet stronger than I am, you probably know."

Onigiri: The rice balls that Kenshin always makes

Bufu: Ugly

Tenken no Soujirou: Soujirou the Heaven Sword

Hai: Yes

Nemaki: Sleeping kimono

Tabi: The traditional split-toed "socks" that everyone wears in RK

Yakitori: something like fried chicken. (also my favorite food!)

Shabu-shabu: a quickly cooked beef

Ocha: Green tea

Domo arigatou gozimas: Thank you very much

Domo: Thanks

Tasukete: Help

Konnichiwa: Good day or sort of like "hello"

Irasshaimase: Welcome

Sumi masen: Excuse me (to get attention)

Shiani: A bamboo sword, the type that Yahiko uses

Bokken: A wooden sword, the type that Kaoru uses (or if you've seen Real Bout High School the type that Ryoko uses)


	4. White Strawberries

Disclaimer: These are seriously starting to annoy me

A/N: * words will be translated at the end of the story. 

It was a pretty strange thought, and I don't know why I ever thought of it. It must have been that dream. I'm sure glad that was only dream. I sighed.

"Is some one there?" Kaoru-san asked, I didn't sigh that loud, did I? 

"It's me Kaoru-san, Seta Soujirou." I said smiling as I stepped into the Dojo.

"Ah, Ohayo* Soujirou-san." She said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better." I replied with a smile. "Demo*, I'm a little hungry." 

"Oh, that's right, Kenshin told me—I'll go have him fix you something." She said as she hung up her bokken and walked out of the Dojo towards the Kitchen.

"Kenshin!" She yelled, "we're all very hungry, can you make us something to eat?" she said as she disappeared into the hall.

"Why certainly Kaoru-dono!" I heard Himura-san say from the kitchen. I walked out of the dojo and went to the kitchen where I saw Yahiko-chan.

"Hey, Kaoru, when are we eating? I'm hungry!" Yahiko-san said sitting down on a zabuton*. 

"Breakfast is coming soon, Yahiko." Said Himura-san as he chopped some vegetables.

"Oh, Kenshin, I didn't see you there! I thought I was going to have to eat Kaoru's cooking." Yahiko-chan snickered.

"Yahiko don't be so loud, Soujirou is sick and is probably sleeping." Himura-said as he stirred the miso soup*. Mmmmm, it wasn't yakitori, but it was nice, warm hot food. I could feel my mouth fill up with water.

"No he's not," Kaoru-san said, "I saw him this morning dressed and everything." She looked at me. "infact, he's standing right here."

"Oh?" Himura-san said peering out of the kitchen. "Ah, ohayo gozaimasu, Soujirou, did you sleep well?" 

"Hai, I did." I said smiling. 

"Well, sit down, Soujirou-san!" Kaoru-san said to me motioning towards a zabuton. I smiled.

"Arigatou." I said and sat down across from Yahiko-chan. I could smell the miso soup and onigiri and I started to drool but I stopped myself.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Sanosuke is. He's usually here freeloading by now." Yahiko-chan said looking out the window. The sky hadn't changed much and was still gray and smelled like rain. Just then, I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"That must be him now." Yahiko-chan said standing up and walked towards the door to greet Sano-san, or should I call him Sanosuke-san? That's something I had to think about. 

"Well, if it isn't Yahiko-chan." Sanosuke-san, from now on I'm calling him that, said to Yahiko-chan, who looked very angry.

"I told you! I'm not a little kid so don't call me Yahiko-chan!" He screeched. Maybe I should stop calling him Yahiko-chan then, maybe Yahiko-kun would be better, Yahiko-san just sounds to weird for a little kid or a teenaged kid, but he doesn't look like a teenager yet, or maybe he's just really short, maybe I should just leave that thought alone, it's making my head hurt. 

"Oh, I see you're feeling better." Sanosuke-san said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. Gee is he tall, maybe even taller than Shishio-san.

"I'm feeling much better." I said, hoping to make him forget that I was ever sick.

"Oh, hello Sanosuke!" Himura-san said coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Kenshin." He said. Yahiko-kun was now sitting down again and so was Kaoru-san. The food must be coming soon. I could smell it from inside the kitchen. It smelled soooooo good.

"We're having miso soup." Kaoru-san informed Sanosuke-san. 

"it's ready!" Himura-san said smiling from the doorway the tray of food. Mmmmmm, food. Himura-san set the onigiri, miso soup and ocha before us and then sat down. First I ate the onigiri, they were so steamy and warm and good, and the miso soup was even better it was so hot it almost made me break a sweat. And the ocha was so delicious and I savored every warm delicious sip. Mmmm, Himura-san really knew how to cook. 

"This is delicious Kenshin!" Yahiko-kun said stuffing his face. 

"Yahiko, slow down, your goining to choke." Kaoru-san said in a motherly tone of voice. When everyone finished eating their food, we all thanked Himura-san for the wonderful meal. 

"Kenshin it was delicious!" said Kaoru-san.

"Gochiso-sama*!" Sanosuke-san said as he leaned back.

"You are an excellent cook Himura-san!" I said finishing of the rest of my miso soup. Himura-san smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" He said picking up all the dishes. Then from outside I heard a noise, something like little girls singing.

"Kenii, Kenii, we get to play with Kenii today yay!" Just then two little girls, Megumi-san, and an older man who also looked like a doctor came in through the door. 

"Kenii!" The two little girls said as they ran towards Himura-san.

"Hi Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan! O genki desu ka*?" Himura-san said as he greeted the little girls.

"We're great!" Said the older one

"Yea we're great, Kenii!" chimed the littler one. 

"My, it's been a while since you and the girls visited, Dr. Gensai." Kaoru-san said greeting the doctor and Megumi-san. 

"Well I've quite buys these days." He said as he sat down. "With the storm, everyone seems to be getting a cold." He said, and then he noticed me.

"Well, who's this young man?" He said as he looked at me speciously. Was I suspicious looking? I smiled politely.

"He is a friend of mine." Himura-san said as he sat down with us at the table.

"His name is Soujirou. He's going to stay here at the Dojo for a while." Himura-san informed.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Soujirou." Dr. Gensai said shaking my hand. 

"Hey Kenii, will you play with us?" the little girls asked. 

"I'm a little busy right now, sorry. I have to discuss some things with Dr. Gensai, but I'll play with you after okay?" Himura-san said.

"Oh." The littlest one said in disappointment. I felt a little bad, and wished I could do something. Just then, some crazy idea popped into my head from nowhere.

"I-Ill play with you." I said a little shy, not knowing how everyone would react. Kaoru-san looked a little surprised, but Himura-san only smiled. 

"Really!?" The little girls said at the same time. They ran up and hugged me. 

"Of course!" I said smiling. I stood up, and each one grabbed my hand. "What should we do first?" I asked.

"Lets go play outside!" Suggested the littler one.

"We can't Suzume, it's all wet and cold." The older one, Ayame-chan I think, pointing outside. It was still gray and wet, and smelled like rain.

"Then why don't we play with our dolls?" Suzume-chan suggested again.

"That sounds good." I said smiling.

"Okay!" They both said smiling. "Soujii, you stay here while we get or dolls." They said and they ran off. About half a minute later, they came back with about 4 dolls. 

"Thanks for waiting Soujii." Ayame-chan said.

"Yea thanks Soujii!" Suzume-chan said. 

"Okay, I want to be these two." Ayame-chan said picking up two of the dolls.

"What are they're names?" I asked, trying to be interested, but I actually was interested. 

"Her name is Reiko and this one is Tomoyo, they're sisters." Ayame-chan said holding her two up.

"This one is Hanako." Suzume-chan said holding up a doll wearing a red kimono with pink flowers. "I'm Hanako!" Suzume-chan said picking it up.

"Ohhh." I said, and that's when I noticed a doll with an orange kimono and her hair tied up, it reminded me of Yumi-san.

"That ones new, so we haven't given her a name yet." Ayame-chan told me. 

"How about…..Yumi?" I suggested.

"That's a good name Soujii!" Ayame-chan said. I sat down with them on the floor and picked up Yumi.

"Yumi can be the mom, and Hanako can be Tomoyo and Reiko's sister." Ayame-chan said. I smiled. Yumi-san always wanted to be a mother. 

"Lets play that they're going to see a play." Suzume-chan said.

"Okay, that sounds good." I said and started playing, I think I'm going to like it here. 

*********************************************************************************

Ohayo: The first greeting of the day

Demo: "However" or "but"

Miso soup: A type of soup that is commonly made in Japan

Zabuton: The "pillow" you sit on at the table. 

Gochisa-sama: something you say after a good meal, it means it was a feast

O genki desu ka?: How are you?


End file.
